


The Path of Redemption Must Start Somewhere

by Orca478



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Phoenix Jean Grey, F/F, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Redemption, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: While on prison, Wanda reflects, and her new cell mate helps her think.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	The Path of Redemption Must Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter of the second series, we begin Wanda’s path to redemption.
> 
> In this story, Dark Phoenix happened but Jean was arrested at the end of the fight, she willingly went with Stephen.

Wanda at first hated life on the wizard prision. 

She wondered why she was there, the Mind Stone took her powers.

Wong anwsered her that.

“You still have some natural magic, it seems you are a mutant, we can’t have you on the streets.”

So she has other kind of magic, but she has no idea how to use it, or even call it.

She doesn’t want that however.

She has done enough harm. 

Her time in prison made her realize she is no hero, or poor girl, she is a monster.

Steve was not the hero that was always right, he was a delusional man that had only eyes for what he wanted.

Steve had tried to reach her, he sent her letters, she gave them to Dr. Strange.

Turns out Steve was planing a breakout.

He wanted her to break free, so that she could free him and the others and make things right.

He completely forgot she has no powers at the moment

Steve had gotten some extra years for that.

The Dr came to see her soon.

“You just shaved 5 years, good job.”

“Wanda.”

“Doctor.”

“We are moving you to a bigger place, more comfortable.”

“Why ?”

“Your good behavior deserves a reward, there is one condition, you are having a cell mate.”

The room was nice, it was like a hotel room with two beds, and a bathroom, it even had a TV.

A prison was a prison though.

She had the room for herself for three days, before she arrived.

She was a red head woman, she had a neutral look on her face.

“I am Jean.”

Wait....

“Didn’t you help with Thanos.”

“That was before I became a monster.”

“You’re a mutant too.”

“I just learned that.”

Wait, did she read her mind.

“Did you read my mind ?”

“No. The Doctor told me.”

“Oh.”

“You were one of Steve Rogers’ teammates.”

“I learned the truth to late, I was crazy. I just wanted revenge, revenge with a man that didn’t do anything to me.”

Jean looked at her.

“Revenge conquered me, lead me to make mistakes, I am glad I am here, I need to,pay for them.”

“You were clouded by revenge, I was by power, I started getting more powerfull, and it took control of me, I killed my trainer and friend.”

They were both conquered by something, and were paying for it.

Things with Jean got better, she found a friend.

Someone that made her realize she had to start fixing, and not the fixing type Steve liked.

Really fixing.

So se wrote Stark and Vision a letter. 

She asked the Doctor to deliver them.

Two weeks later Vision wrote her back, saying he was grateful for her apology.

Stark was in space, it he’ll get the letter when he comes for a visit.

Her time with Jean made the days shorter, they watched Tom & Jerry cartoons, and old sitcoms.

It was good to have a true friend, even if her heart started wanting something more.

But Jean just came out of a relationship, and Wanda will not make a move until she is ready.

She will not longer commit the mistakes that led her here, she had to start her redemptions small. 

She deserves to be here, and will behave. 

A new Wanda Maximoff was forming in here.

A better one.

She had no idea Stephen secretly reported her change, helping her reduce a bit of her sentence. He wanted this new Wanda in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Maximum Carnage is ready, the first chapter will come Sunday at the latest, along with the first chapter of the final Aqua-Tony story.


End file.
